


I Won't Leave You Again I Promise

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Len comes back from the dead., Like he should, M/M, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: The Legends bring Len back after being dead for 2 months and he surprises Barry and Zoey after having surprised Lisa.





	I Won't Leave You Again I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another Cold Flash One Shot! I have been stuck in FlashAtom Hell for weeks but decided to bust this out of the vault and upload it for you! Enjoy!

Len walks into his one of his many safe houses after months of not being home. He decided to go home after the Legends brought him back. He had been stuck in the time stream for 2 months. "Lisa?" He calls. He hears heavy footsteps and soon Lisa comes into view. "Lenny?" She says confused. "Hey sis." He says. The next thing he knows is Lisa throwing herself into his arms. "Mick said you died being a hero." Lisa says. "Guess you could say that I was stuck in the time stream for 2 whole months." Len says. Lisa slaps him. "You big jerk! You left and didn't say goodbye to me at all! And then I get told by Mick that you died!" Lisa says tears falling down her face. Len holds her. "Don't you do that again." Lisa says. "Believe me I won't." Len says. "Good Jerk." Lisa says. "Train wreck." Len says. "Barry, Zoey have you seen them?" Lisa says. "I came here first after the Wave Rider dropped me off." Len says "Go see them!" Lisa says. "Okay I'm going don't be so demanding." Len says as Lisa pushes him out the door.

 

***Star Labs***

 

It was a Friday afternoon and Len knew Zoey always went to Star after school on Fridays after going to the precinct Joe always going with her since he was done early on Fridays. So there he was walking inside Star Labs heading to the cortex. He could hear Cisco from where he was. He could also hear Joe Iris and another person he didn't know. When he got there Zoey was arguing with him. Len leaning against the door way not ready to make his presence know.

"Cisco That's not gonna work." Zoey says. "Hear me out." Cisco says as he goes to explain it. "I have to agree with the kid Ramon that's the stupidest idea I have ever heard." Len pipes up. Cisco and Caitlin's eyes widen when they hear his voice. "What the hell?" Joe says as he Iris and Wally look at him. Zoey slowly turns around. "Lenny?" Zoey says. "In the flesh." Len says. "Lenny!" Zoey breathes rushing to him and hugging him. "Wait a minute. Weren't you dead?" Iris says. "I was Miss. West, but The legends crew brought me back." Len says. "How?" Joe says. "I was stuck in the time stream." Len says. "Like how Barry was stuck in the speed force when He was zapped by Harry's 2nd particle accelerator explosion?" Cisco says. "What did you just say?" Len growls. "Nothing!" Cisco says quickly realizing his mistake. Zoey laughs. "I'll tell you later." She says. Len nods.

"Did you see Lisa?" Zoey says letting him go. "I did she said to come see you. Where's Barry?" Len says. "Your house He had a big fight with a recent meta and he's exhausted." Zoey says. "Why is he at my house?" Len says. "Ever since he found out you died he's been staying there." Caitlin says. "Lisa,Iris and I stayed with him some nights. Sometimes Cait and Cisco would." Zoey says. "So everyone knows where my safe house is? Great." Len says. "Wait wait wait. You're Leonard? Barry's boyfriend?" Wally says. "Yes." Len says. "But your." Wally says. "I'm what?" Len says raising his eyebrows. "Son I'll explain later." Joe says. "But he's half his age." Wally says. "Thanks for reminding me." Len mutters. "Go see Barry go!" Zoey says. "What Is with you girls being demanding?" Len says. "Go!" Iris says. "I'm going." Len says. As he's walking away he hears Wally say "Okay somebody please tell me their relationship story now." Len smirks and he leaves.

 

***His house.***

 

Using his key Len goes to open his front door, discovering it unlocked already he walks in and closes the door. He sees his Boyfriend's coat on the hanger and his shoes next to the door. Len takes his shoes off but leaves his parka on. He puts his cold gun that Ray had rebuilt on the shelf. He locks the door and heads to his bedroom. When he gets there he pushes the door open softly and smiles at the sight. Barry had put on his snowflake pajama pants and his favorite black sweater he was wrapped in the duvet on Len's side of the bed. He didn't want to wake him, but he made his way over to the bed anyways. He places a kiss on Barry's forehead.

"Scarlet. Wake up." Len says softly. Another kiss this time on the nose. It causes Barry to stir. His eyes flutter open and Len sees his Boyfriend's green eyes for the first time in awhile. "Hey Scarlet" He says smiling. "Len?" Barry says. "That's my name." Len says. Barry shoots up in the bed. "Len?! How how are you here Mick said you died." Barry says. "I did They brought me back." His boyfriend says. Len tells the story. Afterwards Len is being pulled onto the bed by Barry who then crashes their lips together. "I missed you." Barry breathes out when they pull apart. "I missed you too." Len says. "I thought I lost you." Barry breathes. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Len says. "Are you going back?" Barry says. "No. I was dropped off by the crew."  Len says. Barry kisses him again and things escalate after a few minutes.

 

***Later***

"Never die on Me again." Barry says as he curls up against Len. "After what we just did? I would die again and come back." Len says. Barry turns and slaps his shoulder. "Ow." Len says chuckling. "That's what you get." Barry mutters a smile appearing on his face. Len places a kiss on Barry's neck. "I love you Lenny." Barry says. Len's breath hitches in his throat and he smiles softly throwing an arm around Barry and pulling him closer. He presses a kiss to his cheek. "Right back at you Red." Len says. Barry hums happily. "So what's this about a second particle explosion and you getting stuck in the Speed force?" Len says making Barry groan. Yep Len was happy to be alive and with the man he was in love with. But he wouldn't admit it to Barry. At least not yet.  


**Author's Note:**

> Awww Fluff!!! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Love you guys! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
